COMA
Video Version 1= |-|Version 2= Difficulty Change log Lyrics |-|Tagalog (Filipino)= sa bawat araw na lumilipas ang mga litratong kumupas sa aking isipan ay bumabalot sa puso kong ito dahan-dahan ko'ng ginuguhit ang bawat tamis at mala-lambing na mga ala-alang ika'y sakin' naghihintay gumuguho na ang puso ko namulat na ang mga mata'ng ito ngayon nandito ako dahan-dahang natatanaw ang mundong aking gawa mula sa aking luha ngayon nandito ako tumatakbo, inaabot ang iyong kamay dito sa'ting kuwento ng buhay kuwento ng buhay |-|English= For every single day that pass by the faded pictures on my mind overwhelms my heart I slowly draw every sweetness and tenderness of my memories that awaits for you My heart is breaking apart opened by these eyes Now I'm here slowly seeing the world I created from my tears Now I'm here running, reaching your hand, here in our life's story life's story Trivia *The song vocal features the Vocaloid GUMI. * This is one of the 8 songs to feature a Vocaloid. *This is the only and first Tagalog (a language that originated in Philippines) song to be added in Cytus. Helpful Info Hexagon Vault= By CookiesNWaffles |-|The Wikians Say...= CookiesNWaffles: I'm sorry to say this but I usually don't get fond of vocaloids like this. But anyway, the line is fast, and can be a bit rushed at different parts of the song. DSZ9: Yeah, neither I like vocaloids that much. Anyhow, just make sure you don't spam towards the end. MrGZJcool: What^^? I have no idea what they are saying, but this is easily one of my favorite chapter 9 songs (cause of the Vocaloid). Easy Lv8, quite fast. Be quick. WheatyTruffles: Not hard at all until you're near the end, when the song throws an insane amount of double/singles at you. Sort of like Realize's barrage, except the notes will be in differing spots, and quick double-taps will be thrown in. Pit-Stain: Vocaloids yeah! The lyrics are stunning in this song! At the near end you'll encounter a huge amount of double + single click notes, yeah kind of like Realize, but this one is much harder. Linii-chan: I love this song so much! It´s so dramatic and sad every time I play it my heart hurts q.q SerialNo30000324: Unfortunately, I do not understand Filipino... For some reason, I hear beeping sounds in the background. Captain "Heichou" Dayren "WHAT?! Really?!" My literal reaction to the song lyrics, I never knew it was Filipino! I thought it was Japanese, along with some people, I'm also a Filipino, this song was amazing, apparently I have to tap almost everywhere, this has a (Kinda Fast) black line going on. This song surprised me, literally, it did. I never expected a Filipino song here, even a Vocaloid sang this! Category:Songs Category:Songs with a Vocaloid Category:Songs With Vocals Category:Songs shorter than 2 minutes Category:Level 4 Songs Category:Level 8 Songs (Hard) Category:Chapter IX Songs Category:Miscellaneous Authors Category:Songs With Multiple Authors Category:Trailer Songs Category:Songs with Scan Line BPM x1 Category:Cover Arts made by Suihara